1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to dinitroaniline herbicidal compositions containing freezing point depressant additives. The freezing point depressant additives are selected from a group consisting of butyrolactone, N,N-dimethylformamide, and mixtures thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dinitroaniline compounds are well known for their use as herbicides. Dinitroaniline compounds such as 2,4-dinitro-4-trifluoromethylaniline are of particular interest and are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,628. These compounds are solids at room temperature. Consequently, in order for them to be useful, they must be dissolved in a solvent to reduce their strength so they can be applied to crops.
One serious problem with the commercially-available herbicidal compositions containing dinitroaniline compounds is that the dinitroaniline compound will crystallize at low temperatures. Dissolving the crystallized dinitroaniline compound after it precipitates is difficult, time consuming, and wasteful. New herbicidal compositions which eliminate this problem and do not have a detrimental effect on the dinitroaniline compound, the crop, and the environment would be of great benefit to the users of these products.